


Lesson One

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, M/M, field play, mech sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finds out that Starscream and his comrades lack some education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Transformers (G1), Megatron/Seeker trine: voyeurism/giving orders - "Do it."

His primary trine stood with wary sullenness before Megatron.

They didn't yet know what awaited them, but Megatron would inform them soon enough. He started circling the three seekers.

"Recent research," secretly attempted by the three seekers, "has brought to light a deficiency in the base programming of some of my soldiers." Namely the soldiers currently standing before him. "A deficiency I endeavor to eradicate."

"We don't have any deficiencies, and we most certainly wouldn't need you to close possible gaps in our programming, if there were any!"

Hot-headed, treacherous Starscream, teaching him would be a challenge. A challenge welcomed by Megatron, it would be an invigorating change from the usual pace of fighting Autobots and gathering Energon.

"So, you wish to tell me, that you did not use the Nemesis' medical libraries to find information on Interfacing and Overloading. While you were supposed to be on guard duty, I might add."

Starscream glared at Megatron, but for once he kept silent. His two trine mates looked everywhere but their leader, fidgeting in discomfort.

"You should be thankful, the few I have deigned to personally educate have always been some of the most sought after partners for interfacing."

Megatron turned his back on them, saying over his shoulder.

"Or would you prefer Soundwave or Hook to be your instructors?"

The glare on Starscream's dark face deepened and he took a step forward.

"We don't need Soundwave or Hook, we can manage on our own!"

In an instant Megatron was upon him, twisting one of the large wings till his second in command leaned wailing against him.

"Ah, please, please, I'll do whatever you want, please."

Megatron let go, allowing the Air Commander to hold on to his silver chassis and regain his bearings.

"This is the reason, you will be taught by someone who knows what he is doing. I won't have my primary trine incapacitated because they didn't know how to properly pleasure each other and how to avoid serious, long lasting damage." He made eye contact with Thundercracker and Skywarp for a few moments, making sure that they were paying attention. The two nodded their understanding.

Starscream straightened up, his angry glare returned upon hearing Megatron's next words.

"You will refrain from any activity that could lead to an overload outside of your lessons, till I deem you ready to interface without assistance."

"You can't be serious, oh mighty Leader. It's our bodies, we will do with them whatever we want!"

The fliers screech changed abruptly as Megatron raised his hand.

"No, please, we shall follow your wise orders, Lord Megatron."

Starscream stiffened when Megatron's hand came to rest on the top of his wing.

"See that you do.

"And now, lets start with Lesson One: The Overload."

A soft stroke along the top edge of Starscream's wing, had the seeker once again crashing into Megatron, softly moaning.

Megatron put an arm around his second in command and kept him upright against his body, before addressing Thundercracker and Skywarp once more.

"Those inexperienced usually reach their first overloads very fast just by simple touches. A common source of disappointment for all involved.

"Therefore, I shall first let you achieve an overload, so you will get a glimpse of what awaits you. Afterwards you will learn how to hold off on overloading to prolong the whole experience and make it more pleasurable and satisfying."

When Megatron pulled Starscream more solidly against himself, the captive flier screeched an outraged 'Let me go'.

Megatron ignored him for now and kept his attention on Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Under normal circumstances touching a seeker's wings is the fastest way to make him overload. Each seeker has different parts of his wing bringing the most pleasure.

"Pay close attention, I shall demonstrate."

Thundercracker and Skywarp paid rapt attention as Megatron trailed a finger along the top of Starscream's wing for a second time.

The seeker stretched and stiffened, his surprised gasp drowned out by the awful screech of metal scratching metal. It seemed like a visit with Hook would be in order, Megatron had hoped to avoid that, but his second had always meant trouble.

Stroking the leading edge had the seeker shivering and groaning with a voice far deeper than his usual one.

Caressing the full wing with the back of a hand and Starscream grabbed Megatron's chassis while silently gaping.

"You are truly unusual, aren't you, my Second in Command. Receiving pleasure from every part of your wing. Shall we see how you'll react to this?"

Megatron lightly outlined the Decepticon symbol on Starscream's wing. For a moment nothing happened, it seemed like he had found a spot Starscream didn't react to.

Suddenly Starscream's legs gave out, Megatron's grip the only thing keeping him from collapsing on the floor. High-pitched chirps came out of Starscream's vocalizer, his optics almost offline.

An interesting reaction, he would have to remember that for later.

"Now we will say how well you paid attention. Your turn."

A small push and the air commander stumbled towards his trine mates, who caught him, appearing sightly out of sorts and not knowing what to do.

"I suggest you get on your knees."

"Why?"

Skywarp blinked at him innocently, Megatron gave him a knowing, amused smile.

"The fall will be shorter."

The three only starred at him dubiously, although anticipation and curiosity lurked behind that doubt.

"Do it!"

After the seekers had done has their leader bade them, Starscream was the first to show what he had learned in Megatron's grasp. A hand on each of his mates' wings, he started searching for the most pleasurable spots on their wings.

Megatron allowed the seekers to bask in the previously unknown feelings Starscream's touch evoked, then he started to guide them. Placing a hand on a wing there, dragging fingers across edges here.

Turbines and fans came online accentuating the gasps, moans and groans coming from the seekers. Megatron could feel the heat coming of them in waves.

Had they been more experienced, he'd have them made pull back and come down from their arousal only to start anew. Something he would surely have them do later, for know they only had to reach their first overload.

The already on the edge Starscream was the first to peak, screaming in ecstasy, the harsh spikes of his energy fields dragged Thundercracker and Skywarp with him.

Surprisingly Thundercracker's screams rang almost as loud as Starscream's, while Skywarp made not one sound.

As fast as their overload came it was over. The three offlined seekers collapsed in a pile.

Megatron took the time to compose himself. His primary trine had potential, a potential he would realize.

Megatron knelt next to them, barely touching the Decepticon symbol on his second's wing. Starscream sighed and snuggled closer to his comrades.

"And don't forget, at the end of your Lessons, you'll have to show your instructor what you have learned. One on one."

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
